The Heart of Pandora's Wonderland
by TornPageDyedRed
Summary: Exploration brings with it remembrance. Remembrance brings truth. For this second trip, this last trip, frees truth and erases the lies. So now we prepare, with earnest care, to learn of Alice's time. With the evil Red King and the righteous White. Let's read the story of Alice's second time in Wonderland.
1. Introduction

_Away to Wonderland. _

_Away we will fly._

_To a place closer than we realize. _

_Away to Wonderland. _

_Away we will fly. _

_To a world built on truth and lies. _

_Away to Wonderland. _

_Away we will fly. _

_To a destination that is right in front of our eyes. _

* * *

As you can tell it is another Pandora Hearts Wonderland story, but I really hope you will consider reading this. After all it will not be going detail by detail with Alice in Wonderland, but merely be showing the already small hints of basing in PH and expanding on them. I hope you like it.


	2. Prologue: Where All Stories Start

Golden lights flickered, illuminating the sky with their glittering brilliance. Amid the darkness having become called home, dancing in the branches of the dark oaks brought forth from the memories of another world, two young girls sat huddling together. Two girls making two Alice's, one dark and one light. Both clung to a dissipating figure in the shape of a woman, who smiled softly to their tears.

"Abyss's fate is in your hands, my daughters. Please take care of yourselves..." the woman murmured as she vanished into golden light, which was taken in by a figure that reflected the two Alice's. The Core. The presence of such a being left both terrified.

But the Core did nothing. She merely wept a single tear for the loss of her friend, before turning to tend to the children. In her grip was two black rabbits whose necks were wrapped in ribbons of white, red eyes glittering with a dormant life.

The first Alice, light Alice, merely hid behind her sister while her darker counterpart approached slowly, showing interest in the toys. With a hesitant smile, the Core handed each a rabbit. The gesture seemed harmless, and the after a few moments the two began to play. Light Alice gently cradled the toy with calm satisfaction. Dark Alice was far harsher, squeezing the life out of the poor thing.

Though neither got far when suddenly a dark hole opened up beneath dark Alice, swallowing her whole. And that, my friends, is where the story begins. For with that little doll, Alice made her first step into "Wonderland". During that time, she met the kind Red and White Kings, though her trust for the White King, who was mourning the loss of his queen, never extended far. The black rabbit who lead her there was close to her and proved to also lead her home. But now, we must bring up the more important, more extensive second visit. Sadly Alice has forgotten about "Wonderland" and the black rabbit's lead is unintentional. Yet that is what makes things all the more interesting. So until this tale begins, I bid you farewell. Do come again. For the story will be, spectacular.

* * *

Chapter One will be out soon. I hope I have you interested. I'm not even sure how this will end, but I do hope you like my Pandora Hearts Wonderland with a spin. Please comment! I can't read minds and your comments truly help! Until next time! See ya!


	3. Change Comes With The Sun

Alice blinked as she found herself staring at the light streaming through the cracks in the roof of the ruined building. At her side was an unconscious boy, familiar blonde hair messed and dirty with blood splattering his fancy clothing, that looked out of place with his immature face. She couldn't place from where exactly it was she recognized him. But even with the rising nostalgia she couldn't place a name. Though one soon came to her as a dark man bolted to the kid's side.

"Oz!"

_Oz? What a strange name... Maybe it is short for something... _Alice thought dazed, as a cold shiver raced up her spine. She brushed it away quickly. This was not like her. Not like her in the slightest. Slapping off the dirt and her own mixed feelings, she marched over before the two.

"Who are you? And answer my question now. I haven't got all day to listen to pointless ramblings from someone like you," Alice spoke, squaring her shoulders. After all she was far better than this random man dressed like a goth. She was from a world better than this dream. She was real.

The man turned back, fixing a hard glare on her. "I should be asking that question. Just who do you think you are talking to me like that? And what were you doing with my master?"

_Master? So this grown man is a servant to blondie? Oh how pathetic. _Alice mentally scoffed. Though neither answered, causing a stretch of silence to pass in between them. Finally, since she owed this man for coming along, she decided to grace him with an explanation.

"Your **master **was running around in the middle of the forest, so I decided to follow him to see where he was going. He just happened to drag me back with him from the Abyss," She spoke with indifference, her words dismissive despite the fear that raced through her. Stories of just how dangerous this place was for her raced through her mind despite her attempts at acting tough. And she could see the same fear flicker across the man's face.

"The Abyss? You're from that horrible place?" He looked astounded.

"Horrible? Are you an idiot? This is the horrible place, not there," Alice blurted back, anger overtaking her fear and kicking it to the back of her mind. What would this guy know? He is from **this **place after all.

"Whatever you say," Now it was the man's turn to act cool and dismissive. What was with him? Having the audacity to copy her like that? Before she could give him a piece of her mind in return, Oz opened his emerald eyes and his gaze slipped to Alice, before widening.

"Ah! The stalker girl following me! What are you doing here!?"

"Trust me, I'm not here by choice. And my name is Alice, not stalker girl," Alice growled, resisting the urge to strangle the brat. Who did he think he was to address her by such a thing? Definitely a fool she confirmed mentally. Maybe it just came from being from this world.

"Ah. Nice to meet you Alice. My name is Oz. Sorry I kind of dragged you here, but in reality it is kind of your fault for following me in the first place," He said with an embarrassed smile, knowing smile.

"What did you say?" She responded, barely able to contain her anger.

"I said it was kind of your-" Oz was cut off by a kick across the face. Though the man made a big fuss about it, Alice hardly cared. The brat deserved it, disrespecting her like that. Blocking out the man's rantings between his petty thoughts of right and wrong, she took a moment to look around her. Vines grew over chunks of marble, nature overtaking the collapsed and ruined structure. With the sun reflecting golden off the once white stone, this place was almost pretty. But just almost.

Moving over the crumbling pews, Alice spotted a large clock hanging from on the remaining walls. Its strong silver hands tarnished, but it still ticked, the sound sending the hairs on the back of her neck standing. Somehow this was scarily familiar, but again she couldn't place it. Rather than stick around to find out, though, she wanted to get away. Walking towards the door, she was stopped by the man.

"What are you!? Stupid! If you got out there, the Red King will kill your for sure!" He hissed, resulting in puzzlement from Alice.

"Red King? Who is that? And what do you mean kill me? Like he could pull it off for sure?"

Again, her comments where returned with wide-eyed stares from both.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Oz asked innocently enough, but the very idea sent anger pulsing through her once more. _How dare he, a lowly human, look down on me!? I'm a chain from the Abyss! I'm much stronger and superior than him! _Alice screamed mentally, her having mistaken the boy's kindness for pity.

Pride held her tongue, and wouldn't allow her to ask. Though soon she felt herself cave under the stares of the two. Relenting, she answered with a "No" and got more shock. One would think she was a purple elephant dressed as a rodeo clown with how they were looking at her. Finally, after a few heartbeats, the boy dropped the surprise and smiled as if to a unheard joke.

"Then I guess we have a lot of explaining to do,"

* * *

Alright the first full chapter is done. As you can see, some things are different from Pandora Hearts. The Abyss is actually considered to be a nicer, more peaceful place than the real world for one. Chains are above humans for another. Though that is all I will explain for now. The rest will be told in chapter two, which will not be out tonight since I am all written out. Enjoy and I can't stress enough, please comment and tell me what you think of the direction of the story so far. Well until next time, see ya!


	4. What Darkness Awaits

"The Red King controls all of the lands. He is a mad maniac who will kill anyone who gets in his way, all for the sake of his rivalry with the White King. Yet no one knows why things are the way they are. Both of those immortal figures won't tell anyone, but by the looks of it, many people think the Red King got greedy during their friendship. It all started with the Massacre at Sablier, which was once the capital around these parts. The Red King lost his mind and started slaughtering civilians until he was thrown into check by the White King," Oz explains, wincing as his shoulder throbs. Alice merely cocked her head. _So this place is really like everyone said... filled with humans pointlessly killing each other for the sake of it... _Yet the thoughts of the battle brought images stirring in her mind. Images of blood and death, the scent of flames eating through wood and bone alike. Then everything went black as she suppressed another wave of dark fear.

"It has been checkmate ever since then. Oz's role as Page is to try and keep the two from starting a mess of a fight that would kill countless innocent people. It is a dangerous role though, since the White King appears to have some kind of affections for him, making the Red King hate him. He really shouldn't even hold the role, being the eldest child of the Duke of Clubs," The man added, his expression showing unmasked hatred, though to whom it was directed to was unknown.

"And you shouldn't be my servant, since your class is too high for that. But you don't see me getting mad at you for outgrowing me," the blonde brat chirped back, happy as ever. Alice merely stared between the two, her head starting to throb from all of the confusing terms.

"I am not from around these parts and the Abyss doesn't have such thing as social classes. So would you mind, I don't know, explaining it so **I **can understand it?" the brunette hissed, violet eyes sharp, but her gaze directed only to Oz. He at least seemed to be tolerable, which was the least she could say for his gothic companion.

"Hahaha, okay. I will try and go through all the basics. A Page is basically a glorified messenger, which would normally involve letters. But considering it is for the Kings, whom are immortal beings that represent the opposite sides of the same coin so to speak, it is a bit more complicated. I guess it would be best to say I am kind of like a vessel, which travels between the two and is spoken through by the other, or at least that was how it was supposed to be. But since the Red King wasn't willing to share Pages with the White King, my friend Elliot's servant was marked to be the Red King's Page, which as honorable as a position that is, it tends to drive him a little insane. Because Pages are well known for being young boys, my aging was stopped when I was given the position. Or at least my physical aging. In reality I am 25 years old, a year older than Gil.

"Elliot is the son of the Duke of Spades. In this land, there are four duke house that could be what you call in second command. They basically work with collective decisions to improve the living of civilians. The only people higher than them are the two kings. There is the Spade Dukedom. They are most notorious for being on the side of the Red King, though they are quick to deny that fact. They have a bit of a rivalry with the Clubs Dukedom, which is known for being on the side of the White King. Then there is the two Dukedoms that are not on either side. Heart and Diamond. The Heart Dukedom acts as more of a public figurehead while Diamond is known to head up most of the research behind the scenes. But Dukedom doesn't count for everything. Gil is from the Spade's Dukedom, but he doesn't hate me. And Elliot acts like he hates me, but in reality we are really good friends,"

"So the seaweed head's name is Gil?" Alice asked. In reality, she was overwhelmed by the information Oz just gave, but she would definitely not let them know that. It was her job as the 'self-appointed representative of the Abyss from this point further' to prove once and for all that chains were better than humans. She couldn't afford acting like an idiot.

"Well technically it is Gilbert, but everyone who knows him well calls him Gil," And the blondie was back to being smiley. Looking at him, our heroin couldn't help but wonder if that hurt after a while. _Oh well. It's his choice after all._

The goth-wanna-be-called-Gil nodded quietly in return, his midnight curls dancing over his golden eyes in a way that would probably make human girls sigh and moon all over him. With Alice, it just pissed her off and made her want to make his life hell. Go figure. Her narrow gaze shot in between the two.

_Subject, Oz. Analysis concluded. He looks too young and cute to the point where he appears almost like he should be stupid, but so far he seems to be smarter than his servant. _

_Subject, Gilbert. Analysis concluded. He looks like he tries to hard to seem cool, when in reality so far he is a short tempered moron with boundary issues. _

_I'm sure Alyss will be interested to hear about these things. She was always fascinated by this hell-hole. _Alice finished her 'official report' mentally before speaking again.

"Alright, so if I can't walk out of hear without risking dying, how do we get out of this place?"

Oz's grin widened to a kind of obnoxious brilliance as he answered, his attitude making the sassy main character thing he had been waiting for her to ask.

"Simple. We wait for Sharon and Break,"

* * *

Sorry this took so long to get out. Life + forgetting about = taking months to work on a simple chapter. Now that I have remembered, I will try and get more of these done and work on faster releases. Sadly, I will be going away at the beginning of August, but I will try and get more of this done before that point. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, as late as it is. And remember my policy, though I haven't been harassing about it later. If you want more, comment. If you want things changed, comment. If you just want to say hi, comment. I can never tell you how much I love reviews. Until next time, see ya.

P.S. Hope I didn't kill your brain too badly.


End file.
